


Lost In Your Eyes

by GMTYUniverse



Series: When The Sun Comes Out [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short, accidental meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: Louis is babysitting his little sisters at a fair, but in the end he's the one who gets completely, and utterly lost. Not that he'd ever admit to it. Written for the Autumn Drabble Challenge: "corn maze"





	Lost In Your Eyes

Louis isn’t going to admit this out loud, ever, but the truth is that he's lost.

Lost in a corn maze meant to entertain his little sisters.

Who he is _pretty_ sure have already reached the exit. He can’t even cheat - the corn borders are too high for him to look over.

Louis rounds another corner, only to promptly bump into someone else. Or well – they bump into him, more like.

‘Oi, watch out,’ he warns. He's met by green eyes he – contrary to the bloody corn maze – _wouldn’t_ mind getting lost in.

  
“Oops,” the lad apologizes.

Louis smiles. ‘Hi.' 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I had a blast doing these little drabbles! Thanks for organizing. If you liked this, please leave a comment or a kudo :)


End file.
